Quiet Musings
by KaseyM1113
Summary: Twilight 25 Round 3 submissions. Mostly drabbles. Some oneshots.
1. Prompt One

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 1

Pen name:KaseyM1113

Pairing: R/E

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

He was telling me time was running out. I had to decide soon or I'd lose my chance.

It was Rome. Or it was him.

I was still annoyed he wanted me to choose. Once in a life time, or the love of your life. Who does that?

He does apparently.

That tiny little hour-glass. Seemingly so insignificant, yet for us, so full of meaning.

Can I live without him? Will I resent him taking this away from me?

We could go ourselves, together. In the future.

I guess that says it all. No, I'm not me without him.


	2. Prompt Four

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 4

Pen name:KaseyM1113

Pairing:none

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Sitting by the window gives me something to look at without seeing anything.

Yet I see that girl. Why is she standing there? It's cold, she should be inside.

I know nothing about her, but somehow, I desperately want to know her story. Why she looks so lost, what brought her to this point. All of it.

But I will never know any of this. This train is bringing me far away from her.

It's fitting really, that Far Away is playing on my IPod, as I'm thinking how far away I'm being taken away from her.

Oh, subtle irony.


	3. Prompt Ten

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 10

Pen name: KaseyM1113

Pairing:E/B

Rating:T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I think Fall may be my favorite. The colors, the scents, everything really.

The leaves turn the most gorgeous colors. They remind me of the colors in our daughter's hair. They also remind me of the stupidest thing I've ever done. Renesmee, stops me from dwelling though.

I came back, and somehow, I was forgiven. Sometimes, I think that's the day I truly started to live. It was certainly the day I truly understood what it was to be loved.

I've never been quite sure how I ever got so lucky. I guess I did something right at some point.


	4. Prompt Eighteen

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 18

Pen name:KaseyM1113

Pairing:n/a

Rating:T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

This _is_ my luck. I borrow someone else's notes, and they get ripped out of my hands by the wind and end up in a puddle.

I doubt she'll care about the ironic beauty of the way they're floating in the puddle. They create this lovely little sight in the middle of that field. Yet, they will be ruined by the time I get to them.

Hopefully I'll still be able to read them once I've retrieved them and can type them up or something.

I would ask what else could go wrong today, but I'm afraid to find out.


	5. Prompt Twentyfour

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 24

Pen name:KaseyM1113

Pairing:B/E

Rating:T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

It was really ours. We'd signed the lease, moved all our stuff in, and I still couldn't believe it.

The apartment was charming, if a bit small. We didn't need more though, it was just the two of us, and the apartment was perfect really.

The fourth one up on the left. You could see the plant Mom and Phil had given us that I'd put out on the fire escape. Maybe I'll buy a cactus to put out too just to be obnoxious. Edward would laugh.

I cannot believe this is real. I keep thinking I'm going to wakeup.


	6. Prompt Fourteen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #: 14**  
**Pen name:KaseyM1113**  
**Pairing:na**  
**Rating:M**

Go climb a tree? Since when do bottle caps come with instructions?

Besides, the last time I climbed a tree I was twelve. My sandal slipped on the bark, and I fell. The edge of my shorts caught on a branch stump thing. Completely fucked up the trajectory of my fall and I landed on my head. Inches from a rock. I probably was less hurt that way but still.

For obvious reasons, I've staid out trees ever since.

Go climb a tree. What's the next one going to say, go fly a kite? Yeah, I'll get right on that.


	7. Prompt Fifteen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:15**  
**Pen name:KaseyM1113**  
**Pairing:Jasper/Alice**  
**Rating:T**

She's probably going to kill me when she surfaces. More because I don't feel bad about it than because I threw her in the lake though.

Oh well, her phone's in my pocket along with all her other shit, so it's not like she can get too upset right?

Of course the fact that the pocket they're in is down in my room in the back of the boat helps.

The look on Rose's face tells me she for one doesn't think Alice will let me off so lightly.

We'll see who knows her better; and Rose, it's not you.


	8. Prompt Twenty

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 20**

**Pen name:KaseyM1113**

**Pairing: Emmett/Rose**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

A phone booth? Here? We're wandering the English countryside and we find this? Really?

"It's like something from Harry Potter!"

All I get is a look. One that tells me she thinks I'm an idiot.

"You think we can take it to the Ministry Rose?" Come on, bite. You know you want to. Just crack a smile already babe.

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?"

She's not serious. I'm doing it anyway.

"Do you remember the number to dial? What if it worked!"

There's that look again. "The phone itself probably doesn't even work."

"Imagination, baby. Imagination."


	9. Prompt Twentythree

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 23**

**Pen name:KaseyM1113**

**Pairing:none**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I'd sworn I'd stop. So many times I had tried and failed.

I was determined this time would be different. I could do it. I had to. If I didn't I would lose her. There was no way I could live without her. She was everything.

Playing with the lighter like this was almost soothing. Watching it spark, but never quite light. It was like my battle with the drug. The craving was there. I wanted it so badly, I'd come so close, but I wouldn't give in.

Maybe this lighter would be my salvation. It would get me through.


	10. Prompt Two

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 23**

**Pen name:KaseyM1113**

**Pairing:none**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Had my life really become this? Standing outside a store with a sign reading cheap booze?

I was pathetic. This wasn't me. I'm not interested in using alcohol to make friends. Yet here I was.

If our friendships were forged through alcohol were we even really friends anyway? Probably not.

We're supposed to be professionals. Adults. Yet when the end of the day hits they start drinking like they're still in college.

I'm not doing this. Cheap booze aren't worth drinking anyway. Maybe I'll call up my actual friends that I've been neglecting. Hopefully they're not too mad at me.


	11. Prompt Three

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #: 3**  
**Pen name: KaseyM1113**  
**Pairing: NA**  
**Rating:T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I swear, every guy there associated fishnets and a skirt that didn't reach the floor with an invitation to attempt to get me out of them.

This skirt's cute and I happen to like fishnet and patterned stockings.

Not that they cared. Any more than they cared when I said no. Repeatedly.

Funny how much that last guy seemed to care when I punched him in the face, and possibly broke his nose. God that was a lot of blood.

If I can just get to somewhere with people I'll be safe.

I'm never wearing this to a party again.


	12. Prompt Five

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #: 5**  
**Pen name: KaseyM1113**  
**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**  
**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

"Who are these from?" he asked one day. I couldn't believe he didn't recognize them. They were every letter he'd sent me while he was deployed.

Sure it had been twenty and more years, but they were precious to me. I'd have known them anywhere.

We were packing to move to our first house. I'd been going through a keepsake box, setting things to the side as I remembered each event.

There were so many cards and letters sent to me while at school I was surprised he noticed that little pile.

With a smile, I said "They're your love."


	13. Prompt Eight

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #: 8**  
**Pen name: KaseyM1113**  
**Pairing: Bella/Edward**  
**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

The sound of someone knocking on my door had startled me. Getting up to answer it, I was shocked to realize how late it was. I'd been studying too long.

Opening the door, I found the shock of a lifetime standing on the other side.

She'd said she needed time apart, to think. That had only been yesterday. I thought she'd need more than the fifteen hours that had passed, but there she was.

She was holding a single flower, as I had on our first date. I knew what she was trying to tell me.

God, I'd missed her.


	14. Prompt Seven

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 7  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: Mike/Jessica  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

It was such a peaceful night for a walk. The wind was soft and warm, the stars were bright, and the street lamps added a pleasant yellow glow to everything.

If I was a girl I'd probably think it was incredibly romantic. I wasn't but I could admit it was beautiful all the same.

Hearing a dog barking, I turned toward the sound and saw a large white dog running towards me. Behind it was the most devastatingly lovely woman ever.

Catching the dog, I waited for her to reach us.

"Hi," was all I could manage. She smiled anyway.


	15. Prompt Nine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 9  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: Edward/Rose  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

"What are you looking at, love?" she asked me.

I couldn't answer her though. How do you explain to the girl you're dating that you thought you saw the woman before her. The only woman you had ever loved, and still loved even after all this time? You don't.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view," I told her, a poor attempt at a smile on my face.

After a couple minutes awkward silence I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I felt like I was suffocating.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll call," and I ran.


	16. Prompt Thirteen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 13  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: Rose/Emmett  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Waking up, the first thing I noticed was that I was not alone in my bed. Second was that I was wearing only my panties.

Trying not to freak out, I cracked open one eye and was presented with the mouthwatering sight of Emmett McCartey's bare chest.

Struggling to remember how I'd gotten in this position, I had a vague notion of dancing at a party, a lot of making out, and one of the best orgasms of my life.

As I struggled to remember more, I felt his hand shift, and then squeeze my ass slightly.

"Well hello, beautiful."


	17. Prompt Sixteen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:**** 16****  
Pen name:**** KaseyM1113****  
Pairing:**** Alice/Jasper****  
Rating:**** T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

It was so hot I thought I would melt. Of course the AC would go out today, and I would be the only one who had to be here.

Getting up to refill my water bottle, I head the sound of my slick skin detaching itself from my leather chair. It was entirely too loud in the quiet. Not to mention utterly disgusting.

"Who's there?" someone called out. Guess I'm not alone.

"Alice? I didn't know you were here. I've been in the copy room. It's a bit cooler. Would you like to join me?"

Yes, Jasper Hale, I would.


	18. Prompt Seventeen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:**** 17****  
Pen name:**** KaseyM1113****  
Pairing:**** Bella/Edward****  
Rating:**** T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]htm**l

Looking around the room I was in, I knew it would be the perfect setting for our reception. Edward would love it for its old world charm.

Everything about it screamed perfection.

I hated it. Probably because it seemed so perfect. I knew it was irrational, I couldn't help it though.

I turned to him, hoping against hope that his expression would be anything other than love and amazement for the room we were standing in. That was exactly what I got though. He was enraptured by the beauty.

"So, what do you think?"

His smile said it all. Unfortunately.


	19. Prompt Six

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 6  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: n/a  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

While I was confused about the presence of the Soviet jacket in the chair in the corner, I couldn't but be charmed by the room I had just entered.

I didn't think rooms like this existed anymore. Outside of a mansion anyway.

Yet here I was, standing in what was clearly a library, inside a sweet, decently large, apartment in the city.

The ladder made it feel old, and well loved. The ceiling fan reminded you that you were, in fact, in the twenty-first century.

It was too perfect for words. I needed to live here. This apartment's perfect.


	20. Prompt Eleven

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: Jared/Kim  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

He had proposed while I was working in the campus dark room. The ring had been hidden inside the canister for the film I would be developing the next day.

I had gotten it safely out of the vintage camera I had taken to using recently. The one he had bought me on a whim one day because I'd said it was cool.

When I opened the canister and saw the ring I screamed. I couldn't believe it was real. But when I turned around he was on one knee. It was real. It was easily the most magical moment ever.


	21. Prompt Twelve

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 12  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: Rose/Emmett  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

We were in the middle of a hike when we happened upon this little clearing with some kind of tea-party meats forest picnic spread out in it.

Emmett immediately started laughing, joking that we'd probably found some pansy's proposal spot.

While that would have been laughable to me, I imagine if Emmett was right it would have been perfect for the couple.

Of course when he pointed out that his "fairy" of a brother would do something like for his "tree-hugging, granola eating" girlfriend, I completely lost it, because fuck _that_ is funny.

Those two _were_ ridiculous.


	22. Prompt Nineteen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: n/a  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Who paints a piano blue? I mean maybe it's traditionalist or conformist of me of something, but aren't these things supposed to be black? Or white?

And it appeared to be broken. Some of the keys were depressed as if someone was still playing it, but no one was.

As I continued staring at those depressed keys, I swear I could almost hear the notes they should have been playing blowing on the breeze.

It was both soothing and slightly creepy. Looking around me, I suddenly had the desire to be anywhere. Quickly.

Still, though, who paints a piano blue?


	23. Prompt Twentyone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 21  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: n/a  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I lived for summer days like this. Things were simpler. All that mattered was who could do the coolest flip, and remembering to let go of the rope at just the right second so you landed far enough out.

I'd never noticed things like this before, but then this was the last summer we'd all be able to be here like this. Without a care in the world, just friends having a good time together.

We all said it'd never change, but I knew better. Once we went off to college our priorities would.

I'd cherish it while it lasted


	24. Prompt Twentytwo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 22  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: n/a  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I'd never been the only person in a movie theater before. I remember, when I was little, how important it was to me to be able to sit right in the front row. And how my mother never, ever wanted to, but would let us sit there anyway because it made me happy.

Now that I was older I understood just how much all those movies must have sucked for her. The front row was horrid. Too loud, and your neck was at such an awkward angle. And of course everyone was behind you.

I much preferred the back now.


	25. Prompt Twentyfive

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 25  
Pen name: KaseyM1113  
Pairing: Rose/Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

This was it. The last day before we had to return to our respective homes. Summer was ending, and taking everything I'd grown to love over the summer with it.

Despite having only met a few months ago, I felt closer to the girl next to me than I did any other person on the planet.

Logically I knew we had each others' numbers and would keep in touch. It didn't stop my heart from breaking.

Instead of doing the normal sobbing "I'll miss you so much, call me everyday" goodbye, we stood and watched the sunset. This was better.


End file.
